


A-Maze-ing Race

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [5]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, One Shot, They're All About Eighteen-Ish, kind of future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: For an anon on Tumblr, who wanted Dexiana lost in a maze.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Marella Redek/Linh Song
Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825366
Kudos: 8





	A-Maze-ing Race

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a majority of the group, aside from Sophie, Dex, and Biana. Granted, a few of them only get a few lines at the beginning-- I may or may not have totally favored Marella strongly-- but still... I look forward to writing more about these guys!

"I vote we make a competition of this," Marella said, studying the entrance to the maze in front of her, "split into teams and see who makes it to the end first."

"No cheating," Fitz agreed.

"And what would you consider _cheating?"_ Tam asked, raising an eyebrow, "and just _how_ do you expect to know if we did or didn't cheat?"

"No special abilities or skills unless absolutely necessary," Marella decided automatically, "Fitz and Sophie can check your memories just to be sure, or Keefe can interrogate you and use his ability afterwards to see if you're lying or not."

Tam nodded. "... Fair enough."

"I'm on Foster's team!" Keefe announced loudly.

Tam rolled his eyes and muttered a quiet "Of course."

Dex moved to Biana's side. "Umm... Do you want to be my partner for this?"

Biana blinked, a little surprised, before nodding. "I... Yeah. I'd like that."

He grinned, his dimples showing. She smiled in return-- a little shyly, actually-- before turning to announce Team Dizznacker to the others. It was a good thing, perhaps, considering the fact that everyone else had already paired up: Keefe with Sophie, Marella with Linh, and Fitz with Tam.

Biana grinned at her brother. "Remember not to get too upset when Dex and I kick your butt."

Fitz smirked in response. "Not if Tam and I can help it."

"That's the competitive fire I like to see!" Marella exclaimed before quickly backtracking, "by fire, I mean _spirit,_ not..."

She simply held her hand up and let a single flame ignite before snuffing it out again. Everyone nodded and murmured some form of 'We know.'

"What happens if you win?" Linh piped up quietly.

"... Bragging rights?" Dex suggested.

"Spoken like a gonna-be loser," Marella declared before thinking, "how about a favor from the loser of your choice?"

Keefe grinned wickedly. "Make it each member of the winning team chooses a whole team to do a favor for them, and you've got a deal."

"Keefe..." Sophie warned.

But Marella was nodding. "Deal."

A few more details were discussed-- how they'd start off, what they could do when they finished, and punishment for cheating-- before Marella counted them in. And then they were off.

* * *

"These things always look easier on paper," Dex grumbled, after a good hour or so of wandering around with Biana, "I never thought it'd be this _hard!"_

Biana laughed softly but said nothing as she fought to keep from vanishing. Dex noticed the look of concentration and gently took her hand in his. When she blinked in surprise, he smiled softly.

"I think you'll be fine if you vanish, as long as we know you're here the entire time," he said softly.

"... Okay."

He sighed then. "Now, how about we try and get out of here?"

She nodded. "... That sounds like a good plan."

* * *

Hours had passed, with still _no_ sign of freedom for the two. At Dex's instruction, Biana had constructed a rudimentary compass. Sadly, they had failed to figure out which direction they had entered from, or which direction the end was at, either.

 _Dex?_ a voice suddenly asked, _Biana? Are you okay?_

They could both feel it as Sophie opened her mind to theirs.

 _... A little lost,_ Biana admitted, _too many twists and turns._

 _Go ahead and try levitating yourselves out,_ Sophie suggested, _everyone else is here..._

Dex nodded. _Okay._

He was still holding tightly to Biana's hand and he started hovering gently over the ground. Once she had joined him a little, they went higher up before noticing their friends down below. They headed down to join them.

The others grinned at them, waving them down further. They headed down all the way, rejoining their friends before sighing in relief and quickly letting go of each other's hands.

"... Who won?"

"We did," Fitz said, "so take that, Biana."

Biana sighed a little but smiled. "Who did you guys choose?"

"I dared Marella and Linh to kiss," Tam said with a slight shrug.

Sophie sent them a mental image of the two girls, and Biana smiled warmly, looking at the two. "Awesome."

"And _I,"_ Fitz added, "was waiting for the two of you. I... Was going to give you guys the same dare, actually, before Tam here brought it up for the girls..."

Biana glanced between her brother and Dex, before looking back at Fitz. "... Seriously? I..."

"We're not..." Dex added.

Biana quickly pecked him on the cheek before he could finish his sentence. Dex turned a bright red.

"I..."

"That... Was okay," Marella said, "but not what he was asking for, I think."

Dex bit his lip before sighing, shaking his head, and going in for the full kiss.


End file.
